Core 3: Clinical Needs Assessment and Dissemination[unreadable] [unreadable] Introduction[unreadable] [unreadable] Better access to diagnostic testing is essential to improving the health of underserved populations in LRS[unreadable] around the world. One approach to improve access to affordable and appropriate diagnostic technologies is[unreadable] by developing tests specifically designed for use at POC. We therefore are proposing a Center that is[unreadable] organized around the theme of POC diagnostics for LRS. For the purposes of this Center, we define LRS as[unreadable] regions where health care is poor or even nonexistent. In Core 3, the Center will define the need for and the[unreadable] value of POC diagnostics in LRS.